1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an address information processing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, which is embodied as a printer, a copier, a facsimile, a scanner and other image related devices, that can efficiently use address information for delivery of image data via a network without leaking of the address information. In addition, the present invention relates to an address information reference method for allowing a user to use such address information conveniently and securely.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a system where image forming apparatuses, such as a printer, a copier, a facsimile and a scanner, are connected to personal computers (PC) via a network, image data may be transmitted from an image forming apparatus storing the image data to another image forming apparatus to print an image based on the received image data. Also, image data may be transmitted from an image forming apparatus to PC to generate a file of the image data.
If such a conventional image forming apparatus transmits image data to a plurality of destinations having different output formats, the image forming apparatus requires a user to input and designate individual addresses of the destinations and respective output formats. Such a task is time-consuming and tedious for the user. In order to eliminate such a problem, for example, an address book having address information on registered destinations is conventionally prepared to an image forming apparatus, and a user of the image forming apparatus can designate one or more desired destinations with reference to the address book.
However, when a user registers address information in the address book by manipulating a display screen attached operation panel of the image forming apparatus, the user would find the registration task inefficient due to poor operability of the small display screen.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-312389 discloses an image forming apparatus that can store an address book including address information created and sent by a user through user's manipulation on PC connected thereto via a network.
The disclosed image forming apparatus is designed to exclusively execute an address book assisted operation in order to maintain data integrity against simultaneous reference and update of the address book by a plurality of users. Accordingly, for example, while PC occupies the image forming apparatus to transmit image data with reference to the address book, another PC has to wait for completion of the transmission job in order to use the address book. Also, there is a risk that data may be erroneously transmitted to an unexpected destination due to unnoticed changes of the address book.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-285562 discloses an image forming system having a plurality of Web servers operable independently of the image forming apparatus. The disclosed image forming system allows a plurality of Web client PCs to not only view an address book simultaneously but also create address information as a generic file. According to the disclosed invention, improved readability and writability save the necessity of user's manipulating the address book through a display screen of the image forming apparatus. In addition, it is possible to decrease conflict opportunities of viewing and other processes on the address book. Moreover, since the address book is exclusively written, it is possible to prevent a user from using the address book before the user knows content changes of the address book.
In the disclosed image forming system, however, while PC is updating the address book or executing a job to transmit image data with reference to the address book, the exclusive control does not allow another PC to change the address book. Accordingly, PC has to wait for completion of the updating of the address book or the data transmission job with reference to the address book. Since PC is allowed to access the address book after the completion, PC is forced to unnecessarily wait.
Also, users can refer to and change an address book without someone seeing via PC located away from an image forming apparatus. Thus, there is a risk of leaking address information in the address book that should not be disclosed for general public. Moreover, there is another serious risk that important information may be destroyed.